


I would give the shirt off my back just to know how you'd look in it.

by MeganRachel09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganRachel09/pseuds/MeganRachel09
Summary: Lily Evans may be annoyed with her boyfriend, but that doesn't change the fact that James Potter's favorite shirt is unbelievably comfortable. Really, she can't be blamed for stealing it and wearing it down to breakfast. Any visceral reaction he has to the sight of her in his clothing is not her fault, even if it does work out in her favour.





	I would give the shirt off my back just to know how you'd look in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Is that my shirt?"  
> *When I uploaded this, I accidentally categorized it as f/f, but I realized and fixed it. Sorry*

She is seated at the Gryffindor table eating a hearty serving of fried eggs and toast and talking to her friend Marlene when they come traipsing into the Great Hall like a scene from a Muggle film. Judging by the dark circles under all of their eyes, none of them got any sleep last night. It doesn’t make them any less picturesque.

Sirius, with his long, sleek, shimmery black hair and a careless smirk set on his handsome face, has always been one of the most beautiful people she has ever seen; even when they were eleven and weren’t exactly on the best terms there was no denying his ethereal beauty. Remus, all rugged and scarred and managing to look somehow both seventeen and eighty at the same time – it’s that haunted look in his eyes, she thinks – comes alive with the grin that his friends bring to his face. Peter, who has always been nothing but eager smiles and quick, witty one-liners and blue eyes in a boyishly charming face, is shorter and far less impressive to look at than his friends, but manages to fit in seamlessly all the same. Finally, there’s James Potter, the tallest of the bunch, arguably less handsome than Sirius but still with his fair share of admirers thanks to the easy grin, the effortless humor, the contagious laughter, the eager, open, friendliness that he exudes, the perpetually messy hair and deep, soft, charming hazel eyes that draw focus to a pleasant face.

Her heart skitters when she looks at him, finds him already watching her, heading straight for her. The playful grin turns boyish and eager when their eyes meet and she has to look away before she bites her lip and gives it all away. He is wedged between Sirius and Peter, an arm draped over each of them, but he wrenches himself away from them and drops into the empty seat on her left, tossing an arm over her shoulders.

“Morning, Lily. Marlene,” he says with a nod for the blonde to her right.

“Morning, James.” Marlene smirks at him as Sirius, Remus, and Peter take up three spots across the table from them. “Boys.”

“McKinnon, may I say, you’re looking quite fit today,” Sirius says, eyeing her over the table even as he loads up his plate with bacon and eggs.

“Yes, you may,” Marlene says loftily.

With her silky, wavy blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, and curvy build, she is no stranger to boys like Sirius Black hitting on her. Still, Sirius is one of the few boys who manages to makes those comments and walk away unscathed. She claims it’s because their respective best friends are dating and it would be awkward to face him day after day knowing that she had all but hexed his balls off, but Lily suspects it’s more than that.

Carelessly flicking her hair over her shoulder, Marlene turns her attention away from Sirius, fixes a charming smile on her face, and leans toward Remus across the table. When she speaks, her voice is high-pitched and just slightly breathy. “Hey, did you finish that Defense essay yet?”

Lily wants to laugh, knowing that Marlene’s efforts are lost on Remus, who is not just oblivious to female interest, but actively tries to avoid it and therefore will not be seduced into helping Marlene with anything.

“Just about,” Remus says, watching suspiciously as she takes his plate from him and fixes him a heaping serving of the sausages sitting in front of her. “You want my notes, don’t you?”

“Please, I’m in completely over my head here,” Marlene drops the seductive tone and hands his loaded plate back.

“Sorry, I don’t actually take notes in Defense.” He cracks a rueful smile when she groans.

“Defense Against the Dark Arts genius over here,” Sirius says, nudging Remus with his shoulder.

“You don’t take notes in anything,” Lily points out, doing her best to ignore James’s wandering fingers on her leg.

“My genius is not limited to any one subject,” Sirius insists. 

“Funny your grades don’t reflect your genius, then,” Marlene says. 

Next to her, James laughs. Lily bites her lip to keep from joining in. She can’t help but to crack a smile when Sirius tosses a chunk of bacon at James, who catches it and throws it back at him.

“You can use my notes if you let me copy your History of Magic notes,” Peter offers hopefully.

“No offense, Peter, but you’re not exactly the top Defense student,” Marlene points out with a sigh.

“Maybe not,” Peter says. “But I stole Remus’s essay yesterday and took notes on it.”

“I knew I didn’t leave it unrolled!” Remus exclaims.

“You’ve got a deal, Peter.” Marlene grins and shakes Peter’s hand across the table, both of them happily ignoring Remus’s scowl.

“Catch this, Potter.” Sirius lifts a spoonful of jam and makes to fling it at James.

“If you hit me, Black, you’re a dead man,” Lily says darkly. He eyes her for a moment, takes note of her wand sitting next to her hand on the table, and wisely drops the jam. 

“My hero,” James places a hand dramatically over his heart and leans over to kiss her.

He catches her chin instead of her lips when she turns her head at the last second. He sighs and lets his arm fall from around her shoulders. “You’re not still cross with me, are you?”

“Why ever should I be cross with you?” Lily says.

“Exactly, you shouldn’t!” James insists.

“Good thing I’m not, then!” she snaps, and turns her back on him to speak to Marlene, who is now watching them with wide eyes. He may be her boyfriend, and she may be the only person in the world who finds him more attractive than Sirius Black, and her heart may skip several beats whenever their eyes meet, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t make him pay for his indiscretions.

“I’ve had a cross girlfriend or two in my day,” Sirius stage-whispers to the rest of them, “and she’s definitely cross.”  

Lily just barely resists the urge to stick out her tongue at him or maybe glue his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

He doesn’t make a sound or touch her or anything of the sort, but Lily is as aware as ever that James is staring at her. It’s a bit difficult to ignore someone staring at you when said person is sitting barely two inches away, but she gives it her best effort, chatting with Marlene, Remus, and Peter in between bites of her breakfast. Next to Remus, Sirius is clearly taking advantage of James’s inattention, doing something with his wand under the table. She has a brief moment of pity for her boyfriend before she remembers that he definitely _probably_ deserves whatever Sirius has in mind.

“Is that my shirt?” James asks suddenly.

Lily freezes, a forkful of egg halfway to her mouth, and looks at him. “No.”

It’s a silly thing to lie about. It’s his favorite shirt in the world. He’s worn it just about daily since his parents gave it to him for Christmas three years ago and he would know it anywhere. There’s a telltale stain just below her left breast where Sirius spilled Doxy venom on him back in fifth year – he still has the scar on his chest to prove it – and a hole the size of a knut where the too-long sleeve bunches up at her right wrist.

“Yes, it is. That’s my Puddlemere United shirt.” He reaches towards her as if he wants to rip it off of her but seems to think better of it and merely brushes the back of his bruised hand along the navy blue material covering her arm. If it were one of the boys caught wearing his shirt, she is sure he wouldn’t hesitate to rip it off them regardless of the number of onlookers.

Her breath hitches in her chest when he leans in close, his chest against her shoulder and his mouth at her ear. “It looks really fucking good on you.”

She turns her face towards him, undeniably affected by his hot breath on her and his gravelly tone in her ear. Still, when he leans in to kiss her, she places a hand on his chest to still him less than an inch from her lips. “I missed you last night.”

“I’m sorry,” he says, and tries to kiss her again. 

“We had plans. You ditched me,” she reminds him.

“I… It was Sirius’s fault!”

“Beg pardon?” Sirius says around a mouthful of bacon.

“If you hadn’t got tickets to see the Chudley Cannons play Lancashire!” James exclaims. “They’re both shit teams anyway!”

“If they’re such shit teams, why did you ditch your girlfriend to watch them?” Remus asks slyly.

“And why did you cheer harder than anyone else there when Rookwell made that goal?” Peter adds with a soft, amused snort. 

“Traitors.” James brandishes his empty fork across the table at his friends.

“Don’t blame Sirius,” Lily says sternly as she scoops another bite of egg onto her fork. “He didn’t force you to do anything.”

James watches with a pathetic pout on his face as she pretends to concentrate all of her attention on her breakfast.

“Yeah, don’t blame me,” Sirius says.

Without looking away from Lily, James throws a greasy sausage at Sirius, hitting him on the nose and ignoring his protests.

“It’s Quidditch! I have poor impulse control when presented with Quidditch! You knew that and decided to love me anyway!”

“So you admit it’s your fault,” Lily prompts.

“It’s all my fault. I’m stupid and I chose Quidditch over you and it wasn’t even worth it, even if Rookwell did make that spectacular goal. Anyway, not important. Still not better than spending an evening with you.” He leans in close again, presses a quick kiss to her neck before she can stop him. One hand tangles in her hair and the other creeps slowly up her thigh beneath the table. “Or a morning, an hour, a few minutes.”

“A few minutes? You need to work on that, mate,” Sirius laughs.

“Or perhaps he has, and a few minutes is all they need,” Marlene counters, sparing Sirius an unimpressed glance as she reaches across the table for a strip of bacon. “Something you should work on, maybe.”

Sirius gapes at her. Before he has a chance to get his thoughts in order enough to retort, Lily’s wand is in her hand and pointing at him. He chokes, grabs his mouth, and glares at her with his tongue firmly plastered to the roof of his mouth. She smiles at him and turns her attention back to her boyfriend, who only looks ever more turned on now that she has hexed his best friend.

His heated gaze is her undoing, but she tries to hide it with a lofty sigh as she studies him thoughtfully. “You do look rather pitiful.”

It’s not entirely true. What he looks is _desperate_ with his wet, pink lips and dark, round, wide eyes. It makes her _feel_ desperate. 

She leans in close to him, feels him take a deep breath, either steadying himself or breathing her in, she’s never too certain. His fingers drum a tattoo high on her thigh under the fabric of her skirt. She hums in delight.

“Perhaps you can make it up to me.” She is sure to keep her tone husky, a bit raspy, the way she knows he can’t resist.

Across from her, Sirius watches with one arched brow, a knowing smirk playing on his lips, all insult and injury forgotten. Remus rolls his eyes and looks away pointedly, the corners of his moth upturned just slightly while Peter laughs openly at the wide-eyed stare James is giving her. Marlene just grins at them, not that either of them notice what any of their friends are up to.  

Lily rises from the bench and drapes herself over James, her chest against his back, arms hanging over his shoulders, hands trailing down his firm chest to his abs, her mouth hovering just next to his ear. “I think I’ll keep the shirt on this time.”  

His jaw is slack when he turns his head and tries to kiss her, but she backs away quickly, and turns to walk from the Great Hall without looking back. He trips over shoelaces suddenly tied together – Sirius’s sneaky doing earlier, no doubt – and she hears him hit the ground cursing unreservedly, followed by the laughter of several nearby students.

It never does take much teasing to get him going. When he catches up to her seconds later, a blazing look in his eye, and takes her hand to pull her along at a faster pace, she knows she’s in for a real treat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final Jily prompt I received on tumblr. I had a lot of fun writing all of these, but this one especially was a lot of fun. I just really like writing dialogue between the whole group of friends. I hope you all liked it :) 
> 
> PS I probably won't be posting again for a little while. Now that I'm all caught up on prompts, I've decided to try and focus more on the couple of novel-length Jily fics I've been planning out for a good few years. If you're a long time reader of mine, you might know that I'm dreadful at consistently posting chapters, but fear not for the future. I've concocted a foolproof plan! I'm not going to post the first chapter until I've completed the first draft of the last chapter! That said, I'm actually 25 chapters into a story at the moment, so hopefully it won't be too long. In the meantime, if you'd like to talk to me or you're not already following me, I'm jilyyall on tumblr. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought of this one, please! :)


End file.
